Forsaken Love
by Mizuki-Ichihara
Summary: Misaki is asked by Takahiro to transform his " good friend " to the perfect man. He accepts, not realizing that the " good friend " would forever change his life as he would for him. This is the story of two men from opposite walks of life who meet and the question that is asked is, " How can you befriend then love someone whom everyone condemns and outcasts for being different? "
1. Chapter 1 - Hello

Hello, Mizuki-Ichihara here. It's been awhile. What? Years? Probably. Well I'm back with a new story. This is for Junjou Romantica and yep, you guessed it, a AkihikoXMisaki love story. Except, not like any love story. This one is different. Hell, this one might as well be a major parody. I was reading the Wallflower manga and that was the concept or idea of this. For some strange reason, I found Sunako to be similar to Akihiko in a way. They are like polar opposites but yet, underneath all that, in reality, they are more of the same. Then I stumbled across a old worn old VHS tape shelved away at the very top and corner of the movie cabinet. I didn't know what the movie was but it had that feeling that it was a very much loved movie judging from the condition it was in. I dug out the old VCR ( Yes we still have one, my family doesn't believe in fancy DVD players, we do have computers however. Very sad how today's young children either don't know how to work a VCR yet even know what the hell it is when seeing one. ) , and then put the movie in to play. Well, that was one hell of an interesting opening. Wait. What's this? Huh? Then the movie started going. After it was done, I felt myself really bawling in tears. The movie was Edward Scissorhands. The best romantic/comedy film I've ever watched. Now I'm not one for heterosexual romance but this was the one deserved exception. Everything was so well done and beautiful. It made a great impression on me. Oh man, the Ice Dance really had me tearing up. And that got me thinking. No, not the gay version of Edward. Edward was so much like Akihiko in a way. He captured his loneliness perfectly as well as how instead of being outcasted in a town/village, he was outcasted in his family. It just was fitting. Why not make Akihiko the polar opposite of how Romantica portrays him as yet has that same inner self? That was the challenge. You'll see/read how it is as you read on in the story. Now a few other things.

This is rated Mature. Why? Well for one, BoyXBoy and you'll see/read later on for the means 18+ age. Read at your own risk.

I don't own any of the characters or Junjou Romantica. Shungiku Nakamura does.

Do review/comment and hopefully, favorite this. However, please refrain from flamming. Why? Don't waste your time writing something I won't read and that no one else will give a flying fuck about.

I may be working on a few stories at a time, depending on how my school schedule goes.

With that all being said, the story starts here. No. NOW.

* * *

**Forsaken Love**** - ****Prologue**

He lived in loneliness and in darkness. There was no light in his world.

He had no friends to talk to but his human anatomy dolls as well as skeletons.

He was closed in from the outside world, never letting anyone come inside.

Even so, he felt something was missing.

He looked up to the tiny crack of light coming from the window that had black curtains.

Is there. Someone out there who would understand?

* * *

**Forsaken Love**

Misaki Takahashi came home from school as usual with terrible grades which concerned him to no end. He was in his final and senior year of high-school, who aimed for M University. A normal and happy boy content with his life as well as living with his older brother. Where was his mother and father? They were long gone. He refused to speak about it. You can't change the past, you can only change the future. Home, at last. He took out the key and opened the door to the apartment where his brother, Takahiro was waiting for him.

"Misaki. I need to talk you. ", he said and led Misaki to the living room.

Well, what could be wrong this time? He wasn't sure of the tone of his brother's voice but he hoped it wasn't something bad.

" What's wrong, Ni-chan? " , Misaki answered.

" Well you see, Misaki. I have a really big favor to ask of you. I'm sorry for springing this out of the blue but please do listen to me. " , he said in a nervous tone.

" Ask away, Ni-chan! Anything. "

Takahiro smiled a slight smile of relief. He seemed to have eased up after Misaki said that.

" Misaki. I found a good way to pay the college funds and everything. For free. "

Misaki couldn't believe it. He couldn't help but have a big smile on his face. That made everything so much better. He thought wildly about how easier his life would be, how hard work really does pay off. It would help out Ni-chan a whole lot. Then reality and common sense sunk in. His smile faded slowly. This was too good to be true. Who in this day and age would be willing to cough up the big bucks to pay his whole college education? He was aiming for M University for crying out loud!

" Ni-chan, I know it's April Fools and all but this isn't a funny joke. "

"It's not a joke, Misaki. "

He knew that tone of voice. Takahiro was telling the truth. He decided to hear him out, that was all he asked for.

" i know there's a catch to it, Ni-chan. ", he replied.

" Well done. I'll tell you. "

Misaki didn't know what to expect. He had no idea if the catch would be good or bad. Well, couldn't be bad, could it?

" Well, I need you to go to a very good friend of mine's home and change him. "

" Change him? What do you mean? "

Takahiro shifted uncomfortably slightly on the couch and cleared his throat.

" To transform him into a man. A perfect man capable of living through society. "

There was silence for a long time. Misaki felt a sigh of relief.

" Oh that's it? I thought you were going to tell me to do something disturbing. Well if that's all, then I'll do it! "

Takahiro's face brightened up and jumped from the couch.

" Misaki! Thank you! ", Takahiro exclaimed. He patted Misaki on the shoulder.

" Anything for you, Ni-chan. A way of saying thanks for all you've done for me. " , Misaki said. He felt obliged to do this favor for him, after all, he did raise Misaki all by himself. He couldn't say no, could he? Even with a bright smile and confidence, he had yet to realize that this was not an easy task nor would it be simple. Little did he know that he was about to meet the one person who would change his life forever.

* * *

The next day, Misaki set out to find the home Takahiro sent him to. Whoever this man was, he didn't exactly live far nor close. His name seemed to be normal enough.

"Akihiko Usami. Hm, interesting. " , he said aloud as he read the address on the paper and looked at the map.

The address was not hard to locate as he knew his way around from walking all these years. He brought some lunch, it was rude to visit someone and not bring even a decent meal or gift. Ah, found it.

He looked up and found it to be a rundown apartment complex.

He felt his eye twitching slightly. This?! THIS?! THIS WAS THE PLACE?

He could feel himself laughing nervously. He didn't know whether this would be difficult or easy. He was already getting an uneasy feeling from it all. Misaki walked inside which was strangely unlocked and looked around. It all seemed old and drab. Rundown indeed, it looked cheap and trashy enough as to pass for a 25 dollar night hotel.

There was the lobby area. A supposed receptionist or whoever the man was sleeping on the desk. Misaki knocked on the window loud enough for the man to wake and jump up immediately. The man quickly opened the window door and apologized profusely. Apprently he was tired after having a busy day.

" What do you need help with? Filling out the paperwork for renting a place here? Well there's plenty of rooms which I'm sure you would like... "

" Thank you for the offer but I'm here to visit um, ", Misaki trailed off as he looked at the paper again to check.

" I'm here to visit Apt. 1408. Do you know where that is? " , Misaki asked with a smile.

The man froze and looked as if he saw a ghost. He began sweating profusely. Misaki found that odd for a reaction to a simple question.

" Why do you ask that? I'd beg of you to leave that one alone. "

" Why? Is there something I should be wary of it? " , Misaki asked with wonder.

The man leaned closer and looked at him gravely.

" Yes there is. There's a man who lives there but hasn't stepped a foot out of his place for years. He's very peculiar indeed. No one has seen his face and everyone is afraid to get near his apartment. They tell me they hear frightening sounds such as the sound of knives being sharpened, banging on the floor, sometimes yelling which sounds demonic at times, horrible playing of what seems to be a piano, loud chopping and hacking of something no one can figure out what, and other things which set them off in fear. Several times, they tell me they could of sworn they saw black bats hanging on the ceiling near the apartment as well as black rats and chasing them through the halls. It is bad luck to carry a mirror there as it always cracks then shatters. It's just that the man there is a very peculiar person who scares the other tenants out of their wits. Now you would think this man would have attacked or murdered someone but the reason he isn't kicked out is because the owners themselves are afraid of him also. "

" If he was this bad, then why hasn't the police came by then?

The man froze. He shoved the keys of Apt. 1408 into his hands and proceeded to close the window doors.

" Good bye and good luck, hope you find what you're looking for, bye. "

" But wait! " , Misaki called out. Too late, the man shut the door and used blinds to cover it. No use in yelling for him to open it, he knew he wasn't going to for a long time. No point in waiting either, best get going to get this over with. But after hearing what he said, Misaki felt slightly anxious and afraid himself. He stepped on a few condoms, mysterious pools of white substance which he didn't want to think nor know about, and walked up the stairs to the third floor.

The stairs creaked and felt as if they would give out any time now. Strangely, they didn't.

How old was this building anyhow? It has that feeling and design of a Tashio era building, he thought to himself. Finally he found and walked to the apartment number place of 1408. He took a breath and gulped. The door alone made it all seem more intimidating and well, peculiar as the man said. He looked sideways for bats or whatever the hell the man claimed the tenants saw. None of that was around. He gave a sigh of relief and focused on what he came to do.

Come on, be brave Misaki!You can do this! This is for Ni-chan! A way of thanking him, don't chicken out now after you've come far. Finish what you started.

He felt nervous but didn't understand why. He slowly placed the key in the keyhole and held his breath.

" Here goes nothing. ", he said.

He turned the key and heard a click. A sign that it was now open. He put the key back in his pocket.

Misaki turned the knob of the door and pushed it open. Then he stepped inside to the bizarre hellish world of the man he was assigned to.

" What the hell? It's dark in here! " , Misaki said and switched the lights on. Except, the lights didn't switch on. The apartment only continued to be dark. That made things creepier than before. Then he noticed the broken pieces of glass on the floor. Well that explains things. He took out his flashlight and held it in his hand as he closed the door behind him. He walked further down to see what else was there. This must be a joke, a cruel joke, he'd be sure to yell at Ni-chan for it. What kind of man lives like this? He felt something roll and hit his foot. He looked down and saw it was a head. Misaki let out a slight scream.

"what the hell is this!? "

He gasped loudly as he could of sworn he felt something briefly grab his ankle. A head? Oh my god, this man did not kill someone. This must be a fake one. He took a number of minutes to recover from the brief scare. Then he continued on. This was getting creepier and creepier with each passing step. What kind of place is this for a man to live in really?

Then he heard it. The sharpening of knives and a voice. A faint yet audible voice that seemed to be singing something.

" If you say you'll burn your car...if you'll burn that motor car...and I know it's faux pas..and I know it's faux pas... "

The way it was sung made Misaki break a drop of sweat. But he had to get through it. He couldn't help but notice the one singing seemed sad. He sounded lonely. Just like how he was.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I'm Misaki. Misaki Takahashi. I was sent here to help you. Hello? Are you there? ", Misaki asked aloud.

A stirring of cloth and perhaps a person.

" If she means that much to you...if there's nothing you won't do..." , the voice sung.

Whoever was singing, that person. Must be really something. He walked into the living room and looked around. He saw the shape of a figure in the far corner of the living room, sitting down and curled up in a ball.

" Hello? You must be Akihiko. Akihiko. That's your name, right? "

The figure stopped singing and stood still. Then the person stood up slowly with something in his hand.

" I won't hurt you. Why don't you come out from there? " , Misaki told the person and tried to be calm while reassuring. He remembered the food.

" Oh, if you don't mind. I brought some food. I don't know if you would like it but here. "

He placed the bag down slowly and pushed it to the person for him to see what it was. The person glanced at it once and slowly walked closer to him

Then Misaki made the fatal mistake so far.

He accidently turned on his flashlight that he had in his hand.

A blood curdling scream was heard which sent Misaki running frantically around.

His mind was a daze, he couldn't think straight. All he knew was that he was afraid of this place. He bumped into something and looked up and saw it was a corpse hanging upside down, the eyes bulging out in shock. He screamed in fright and fell on the floor, glass and all. He looked to his right and saw a severed arm and foot that was sewn together on the opposite ends. He wished he could wake up from this nightmare that was worse than Ed Gein's house of horrors. He felt him getting on top of him and the cold blade held against his throat, ready to slice through. He felt his pulse and heart racing like mad, and he couldn't take it anymore, he was afraid to die by this man's blade.

Then he cried out one line that saved him.

" Akihiko stop! "

At that moment, it felt as if something had broken inside. Not of him, but of the man. Misaki felt the man pass out and fall on top of him, as if what he said stopped him completely. Misaki was already frightened enough and tried to push the man off but he was too heavy. He could feel the world going into darkness as the apartment already was, his head feeling light, then.

Misaki passed out alongside with the man.

* * *

Well that's Chapter One for now. It's 5 AM so I should sleep now. How did you all like it so far? Continue or no? This could be considered a Halloween Special haha, now that I think of it. Im guessing so far it's freaky but there's a reason for it all. You just have to read on for it. Please note that the title of the story may change and the chapters will most probably be rewritten a few times here and there, depending on other's reactions. This story won't drag on like the Wallflower in case you wonder. I listened to a number of songs to get a feel of Akihiko's misunderstood character. Misaki's reactions would be what any average or " normal " person would react. He's been normal all his life and never had that experience before. Now a haunted house is one thing and for fun, but when he was faced with an actual morbidly disturbing place that was far worse than a haunted house, that was a whole different story. Things just got going and I don't want to give away too much but Akihiko has his own past which will be explored and so will Misaki's. Of the things that happened and why Akihiko became the person he is/was. No you dolts, it's not because someone called him ugly or bullshit like are other things. Will this be a tragedy? Who knows? But i've meaning to write this story for a long time. It just felt like it was a story meant to be written. Hey, somebody had to do it. Could'nt just wait around waiting for one to pop up. Best to write it yourself. How amny chapters will there be? I'm guessing 10 at least. Too early to be deciding that one yet. And so this concludes chapter one of the Forsaken Love story.


	2. Chapter 2 - Who are you?

Skipping introductions, making this a brief announcements or news flash. Well, this was unexpected, I was thinking people would tell me to stop this but guess not. Thanks guy for faving/following/reviewing! Greatly appreciated :). It feels good to get back on FanFiction again. Then again, school got in all the way so couldn't help that. Well not for now and if it does, I'll let you guys know :). Hopefully this story will continue to receive support and if so, then yes, it will be continued. Again, keep in mind. These chapters and neither the name is final so it is subject to change/be re-written. I'm excited about this though. now on to the same much needed info.

This is rated Mature. 18+ age. You've been warned.

This is YAOI. BoyXBoy. That alone explains enough.

I don't own anything except maybe the psycho version of Akihiko and other things later on. But Junjou+characters belong to Shungiku lyrics Akihiko is singing from a actual song which I don't own and belongs to their respective owners.

Alright that's all the basic info FanFiction requires people to do.

Now, onto the story!

* * *

**Forsaken Love** - **Flashback...**

Akihiko had never felt anything for anyone. Not for years. Not for many years. The world was unknown to him. He hadn't seen the light of the day for years nor stepped out of his apartment since he first moved here. What was there to see? He was afraid to go back out in the cruel unforgiving world ruled by society's demands. He felt nothing. As he saw nothing.

The darkness was his comfort. Because it couldn't hurt him. Nothing in his apartment could. Because they weren't alive to begin with.

Akihiko was alone in the world.

He did not understand why this other person came to his apartment, opening the door, barging in, disrupting his peace.

As he called out words he shut out from his mind, Akihiko wanted him to go away."Go away " , he said to himself.

This is my home. This is my sanctuary. Go away.

Most people would have ran by now but he felt intimidated that the person was still. He hated others trying to be in his life.

Go away. Leave. I don't want you here.

The person kept calling out and coming closer.

" Little Akihiko...won't you come to me..? " , that voice said in his mind.

His mind began to be ravaged by the memories of last time he let someone inside.

Akihiko couldn't handle it. He clutched his head tightly with his hands.

GET OUT!

Akihiko's mind fragmented once more and he felt himself black out. He did not which one took over.

But he didn't want it to be his other self.

* * *

**Forsaken Love **** - ****Chapter Two**** - " ****Who are you?**** " **

The world was engulfed in darkness and there was nothing to see. Misaki walked into what seemed to be a never-ending world of darkness.

"Hello? " , he kept asking over and over, sounding more and more anxious.

" If you say you'll burn your car...if you'll burn that motor car... "

That same voice again.

" and I know it is faux pas,...and I know it is faux pas... "

A lonely one.

" If she means that much to you...if there's nothing you won't do..."

What could...he mean?

" Yeah you'll burn it through and through...yeah you'll burn it through and through..."

Burn? What does he mean?

" Bring her head back...to me..."

Footsteps. Misaki tried to look around to see who it was but there was no one to see.

He turned on his flashlight.

The same blood-curdling scream and the blade against his throat.

The person got his face closer to Misaki's ear and licked it which made Misaki gasp.

" I'm burning... " , the man said in a demonic tone and sliced through, blood splattering.

Misaki screamed loud enough to split the rocks as he held his slashed throat.

* * *

He awoke breathing heavily and gasping for breath and felt his throat.

It was only a dream.

He tried to breathe a sigh of relief but he was still frightened by the nightmare. He stood up and found himself still in the same apartment place. He wanted to just run home and tell Ni-chan that he couldn't do it after all. Then he heard him, the sounds of someone throwing a ball at the wall.

Misaki looked at the door which was open, the door to freedom and then back at the room where the man was throwing the ball.

Something pulled him to stay, there was something that made Misaki unable to walk away from this man. He was different than the rest and that intrigued him. It didn't feel like a task anymore, somehow he couldn't just leave him alone. He decided to take a chance and walked to the man. The man was sitting down up against the bathroom wall and throwing a ball at the shower walls. Misaki approached him slowly, being wary of the unpredictable man's actions.

" Akihiko? What are you doing there? " , Misaki said.

He stopped throwing the ball and let it fall to the floor.

" Akihiko. Can I call you Akihiko? ", Misaki asked.

Akihiko nodded his head slowly.

" Is it alright if I turn on the light? I'd like to see what you look like, I won't hurt you. I'm sorry about last time, it was an accident. " , Misaki apologized.

Akihiko was still and then shook his head no wildly. He was afraid of the light.

Misaki wondered why the man wouldn't speak, but from the way he was acting and the way he was living, it was almost not surprising. He checked his watch to check the time. His eyes widened in shock. Damn! It's 2 AM! I've been out since the afternoon! He had to get home ASAP or his brother would be pissed off to no end. Seeing Ni-chan pissed off was never a good thing. But first, he had to make progress with this Akihiko man.

" Akihiko? Do you want to go to sleep? Come on, let's go to your room. " , Misaki said as he crouched down to Akihiko's level.

Akihiko didn't even look at him, only stayed still without motion. He nodded his head once again.

" Alright, come on. " , Misaki told him as he pulled Akihiko up to his feet. Damn he's heavy! Probably a good 6 feet over for sure, Misaki took Akihiko's hand which was cold and large. He never felt a hand like this before.

" Which way? This way? " , Misaki pointed.

Akihiko only nodded and Misaki led him into the room then to the " bed ". On the floor was a coffin. Misaki felt his blood run cold.

But to his surprise, Akihiko pushed it aside and showed him the mattress on the bed which was dirty and worn out.

"Is this your bed? Well then, come on. " , Misaki said as he made the giant Akihiko lay down.

Despite the mattress being dirty and worn out, it was still a white color and Misaki could see that Akihiko had very long uncut black hair. Good lord, that must come past his waist for sure, Misaki thought to himself.

" Don't you have anything to wear for sleeping? You'll catch a cold or get your clothes dirty " , Misaki asked him.

Akihiko shook his head no. He was clearly a man who wouldn't speak and who probably hasn't for a very long time. Misaki pulled on the dirty sheets onto Akihiko's body and made sure he was covered.

"Well, I guess I should be leaving now, back to home otherwise my-

Akihiko cut him off as he grabbed Misaki's arm suddenly and wouldn't let go. He held on tightly like for dear life.

It was if Misaki could hear him saying,

" Don't leave me. "

Misaki knew he wouldn't loosen his grip so he let out a sigh. So much for going threw his jacket off to the floor and climbed into bed with him.

Akihiko's hands felt cold, they didn't seem like they ever got warm.

" Are you cold? ", Misaki asked.

Akihiko froze and did not how to respond. Misaki took that as a yes and held Akihiko's hands with his own.

" Now you won't be " .

The action made Akihiko stir uncomfortably but he settled down soon enough. Misaki chuckled slightly.

"You're really something, aren't you? , " Misaki told him as he felt a lock of Akihiko's hair.

This man was truly something. He was different. Misaki never met anyone like him. He was drawn to him and his character.

" Good night, Akihiko. Sleep well. " , Misaki said as he fell asleep himself shortly after.

It was the only beginning.

The question is, " For how long? "

* * *

As Misaki slept soundly, Akihiko looked at the person next to him. He did not know what or how to feel or even react. He should have chased him out by now but something, part of him, didn't want him to leave.

" Don't leave me alone! " , a tiny voice in his mind cried out.

He felt a heavy pang to his heart.

He didn't want to be left alone again. But he wondered who was this boy. He looked to be younger than 20 and he had that same air of a person he knew. Akihiko would call him a stupid idiot for trying to enter his home, but at the same time, he admired the boy's courage to do so. No one ever made it as far as he did or like that other person. He sniffed Misaki's hair. It smelled like aloe shampoo and felt soft. Akihiko wondered what the boy looked like. He did remind Akihiko of Takahiro for some strange reason, he didn't know why. This boy...felt familiar somehow. He moved closer to him to feel his warmth and to study his face. He felt Misaki's face with his finger and how soft his skin was as well as delicate. Like a beauty that shouldn't be dirtied or corrupted.

You can't see all of a person's beauty in darkness.

He clenched his jaw.

Shut up.

He sat up and took out his knife, his favorite carving knife.

" If you cut her, she will bleed...if you cut her she will bleed...", he sang in low key as a sinister smile formed on his face.

It was only the beginning but there was the question that Akihiko didn't want an answer to,

" For how long? "

* * *

**Forsaken Love - Chapter Two - END**

Whew. That's Chapter Two. Took me an hour and a half to type up. Yeah it's shorter because I'm pressed for time over here. Did I get you all interested yet? Or well, looking forward to the next part? I hope so. I was listening to the Rahxephon soundtrack. It seemed to fit the cold mood for this story. Well for the beginning I mean. As you can tell probably, Akihiko has problems. No guys, he's not a convict escapee from prison like in Prison Break in case you were wondering. Yes I am debunking your theories as we go along haha. Well, this is the chapter update for the day as I have to get back to painting for a class. I plan to update daily or every few days, if that fails, then every Saturday or sunday. I wouldn't call Misaki the savior or anything like that. This story is like this. A man who is struggling with his own inner demons as he tries to save another from his own. Well something like that.I know there's a horny person out there going, " When will the sex start? " . That will be later. There's reasons why. This thing just got going and it's too soon to be jumping the gun on that.

With all that being said, this concludes Forsaken Love - Chapter Two.

Now to the next one.


	3. Chapter 3 - I can't tell you that yet

Hello people! Wow, third chapter? I honestly didn't expect this to be well-received as this was very non-Romantica. Well it breaks the mold pretty much. As you can tell, Akihiko is not rich and famous as he lives in a rundown Tashio era apartment complex. He is a seemingly serial killer/peculiar man who has problems within his mind. It's pretty much re-vamped/re-made/ parodied. Well, it is so NOT the Romantica you thought you knew haha. I'll tell you something. He's just misunderstood. There's reasons why he does the things he does.

That leaves you all wondering, what's his past then? Keep on reading folks. This story is sort of like a web. There's things here and there but in the end, it all comes together and hopefully, you'll all be going, " That makes sense. " . But you may have to re-read it a few times in order to get it. Some people have told me this one is difficult to read. Most likely because it's not what they expected. To be honest, I got tired of seeing the same ideas repeating in various stories. I searched high and low to see if anyone wrote something out of the box. A few here and there yes but not really much. So this one came to life. Hey well, someone had to do it and eventually it sunk in that the only one who could satisfy me was myself via story-wise. So here it is, I present to you all Forsaken Love ( subjected to name change/chapter re-writes ) . I do hope you all will continue to enjoy and read this story. Now the same info FF always wants.

Rating: This is rated Mature ( MA) for you've guessed it, violence/gore. And other things which won't be revealed til later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or the characters except maybe the psycho Akihiko that, that belongs to Shungiku Nakamura.

Warning: This is Yaoi. BoyXBoy. Don't like, then don't read.

With all that being said and done, the story starts now.

* * *

**Forsaken Love** - **Chapter Three** - **"** **I can't tell you that yet** **" **

Misaki awoke to find himself alone in the bed and with the sheets around him. He couldn't tell if it was daytime or still at night but had a faint idea it must be daytime. He checked his watch, 10 AM. Well maybe after all that falling and running, it broke and now shows the wrong time, he thought. He got up from the bed and walked to the black curtain covered window. He pulled back the curtains to see the view and was met with a bright yet warm sun ray's. Much better, he thought. Until he heard a loud cry and turned around to see Akihiko sitting on the floor trying to shield his face from the light. Akihiko would not stop the loud cry and only grew louder like a hybrid siren's call as if to shatter the windows.

" I'm sorry Akihiko! Forgive me! " , Misaki apologized over and over and he fixed the curtains back the way they were.

As soon as the light was blocked out, the loud cry stopped in an instant. As a spell was broken. Akihiko stood up and ran to the living room.

" Akihiko wait! " , Misaki called out after him.

Akihiko leaped to the sofa and huddled in the far corner, holding a pillow closely with his head down. He shivered as to be cold, which he was.

Misaki walked towards him and sat on the sofa then slowly moved closer to him. This man was truly unpredictable, one wrong move and he loses it, Misaki told himself. He'd have to be very careful around him so to not set him off accidently, he did not want to have a repeat of almost getting killed.

" Akihiko? I'm sorry for scaring you like that, I didn't know you were behind me. " , Misaki said as he cautiously moved closer until he was right next to him.

Akihiko made no move to push him away nor pull him closer. He did not say anything.

Misaki felt his huge hands which were cold and bony. He placed his own over them to warm them up.

" You're always cold, aren't you? "

Akihiko nodded his head once.

" It's alright. I'll warm them up for you. " ,Misaki reassured him.

He then sniffed Akihiko and furrowed his brow to the smell.

"Akihiko. When was the last time you bathed? " , Misaki asked calmly.

No answer or nod. Misaki could feel his veins growing. He felt Akihiko's hair which was a tangled mess that felt rough and riddled with hundreds of knots. That did it.

" Have you ever taken care of your hair? ", Misaki asked.

No answer. At that moment Misaki pulled Akihiko's hand to make him stand up.

" Then, come on. Let's get you bathed for once. ", Misaki told him as he led him to the filthy bathroom that looked like it wasn't used in months. Does this creepy bastard even know how to clean anything? , Misaki yelled in his mind.

Misaki took out the flashlight and placed it down on the window still of the sink, making it stand to point the ceiling. Then he turned on the flashlight which only dimly lit the bathroom.

" Don't be afraid, it's not so much light. This is so I can see you. ", he told the agitated man.

He then noticed that the mirror was shattered completely and had dried crusty blood stains on the pieces. As if someone punched the mirror repeatedly until their hands were cut and bloody. That was disturbing enough to see a few old scars on Akihiko's fingers and knuckles. He shook away the haunting thoughts on how it must have played out.

" Ugh, how long have you even bathed for?! ARGH! These damn faucets are stuck! " , Misaki yelled as he struggled to turn the stuck knobs. Akihiko only watched his seemingly futile attempts at to turn the faucet. Then he tapped Misaki's hand and the faucets turned all the way, making a loud screeching sound.

Misaki cried out as waves of dark brownish colored water crashed in the tub and for a split second, he could've sworn that blood was gushing out instead.

" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! " , he yelled as the murky water flooded out of the tub and onto the floor. Dead and barely living insects washed out on the floor which made Misaki nearly throw up. He looked at Akihiko who only kept staring, clearly unfazed. The water was beginning to come up to their ankles and rapidly rising.

The broken light-bulb that hung over their heads swung back and forth softly, spiderwebs hanging from it.

"Damn it! " , Misaki swore as he tried to turn the faucets off. They were stuck too?! What the hell is with this bathroom!? Is this Go-manji or whatever the hell the name was?!Just when the morning couldn't have gotten any worse.

Then Akihiko turned the faucets off and the water ceased to flow. Misaki felt like slapping him for just standing there until now. Asshole.

" This won't work at all until this all clean. " , Misaki sighed. Bummer. He might have to bring this man to his home and get him cleaned up from there. He turned around to get a good look at Akihiko finally and to see what needed to be done about his appearance. He might as well called it quits then and run home to the rising sun.

Akihiko's hair was sure enough, a tangled frizzy straight mess that went down to his thighs. It was black, as black as ink. He had bangs that completely covered his eyes and swept in a downward style, the longest end going past his chin. Misaki could only guess what the colors of his eyes could be. His skin was a sickly pale color, due to not being exposed to the sun for years-wroth of it. He wore a black long sleeved sweater of some sort with rips and moth-ridden holes in it. He also wore black pants that were shredded and dirty at the hem. He wore no shoes or socks, his feet bare and unwashed. To top it all off, he wore a black hooded cloak that went down to his ankles. It also had holes and rips. If he were to walk out in the streets, he'd be gawked at enough to be in the news. In short, there was no way in hell he could take this man home. Besides that, he was tall as Mount Fuji being well over 6 foot. He would be a walking giant next to Misaki as well as looking homeless.

There was only silence between the two until Misaki spoke up.

" Why don't you wait here until I come back with everything to clean this up and to bathe you? ", Misaki told him with a twinge of frustration.

Akihiko looked at him up and down then nodded his head in agreement.

" Good. I'll be back, please don't scare me when I come back, alright? "

Another nod. Misaki patted Akihiko on the shoulder then walked to the door.

" Don't worry, I'll come back soon, so please. Wait for me. " , Misaki said as he closed the door, leaving Akihiko alone again.

* * *

Akihiko stood there in silence for what seemed to be eternity then walked around. He looked at the bathroom which was dirty then at his hands and felt his hair. He refused to have a mirror or even look at his reflection. He was afraid to of what he would see again. Then he remembered the boy's words of him coming back with things to clean himself up with. Clean up? He did not understand the need to clean oneself but he felt dirty all the sudden when the boy told him about bathing.

Maybe once in a while wasn't so bad.

He looked at the closed door. He was afraid to look from outside of it. Yet, he wanted the boy to never leave from his place. He wanted to tell him,

Don't ever leave me.

He felt his heart tugging and wanted to stab it so it laid deathly still once more. He did not understand the boy nor why he visited him.

But what he secretly hoped was that the door would open and it would be him coming back. Just as he said.

_People lie. They always lie. They never keep their word_, the familiar voice whispered from the shattered mirror.

Be quiet.

_Remember what happened last time._

Shut it.

The voice silenced for now.

But Akihiko was left to battle out the awful memory from when he broke the mirror.

* * *

**Flashback..**

Akihiko stared in the mirror, his hair growing long and his clothes beginning to rip.

" You make me sick. "

" Disgusting thing. "

" Get out of the way, it. "

" Why don't you die? "

" It'd do the world a huge favor with your death. "

Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die.

The same word repeating over and over in his mind, a never ending tape. As well as the familiar voices.

" Why don't you die? "

" Evil thing. "

" That was so tragic... "

" Poor child. "

" Hah! He deserved it! "

He covered his ears with his hands, to try to block out the voices.

" To what happened to his father and him..."

" - his father and brother..."

" I know he did it! "

" Everyone knows it was his fault! "

Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault.

_It wasn't my fault!_

Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar.

" Shut up! " , Akihiko screamed as he punched the mirror, glass shards breaking and blood running.

" Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! " , he screamed louder as he punched again and again in the mirror, the glass shards embedding in his flesh and his bleeding knuckles.

He did not feel or care about the pain, he only wanted them to stop tormenting him.

It was only after he stopped punching the shattered mirror did he look at what he had done.

Then at his hands. They were bloody with pieces of glass stuck into them.

He fell to the floor and laid there then closed his eyes as he passed out to darkness.

A sinister smile formed as someone else took over.

* * *

Akihiko snapped back to present reality and hugged himself tightly, trying to catch his breath in the process. He didn't want to remember that time or the day of what happened. He never spoke of it, it was too much to say. Too much to admit or face. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, an old trick he found useful. On his arms were tiny scars of nails dug in from past dream checks. Well he was alright, no dreams or anything.

He looked at the tub again and decided to take the plunge. It couldn't be so bad, could it?

He removed his cloak and shirt to let it fall to the floor. He felt cold and naked without them. He looked at the tub with it's murky waters which didn't look appealing. Then he turned the faucets on but slowly and sat down to wait for the clean water to flow through.

It took 15 minutes before the first signs of clear water became apparent and the tub was cleared up. He shut off the faucets. Problem solved.

Until the boy comes back that is.

Then the real trouble starts.

* * *

Misaki quickly ran back home where his brother bombed him with millions of questions he didn't feel like answering to.

" Misaki! What happened to you?! Where have you been? " , Takahiro demanded to know.

Misaki only ignored him and ran to get some things together. That damn apartment was going to need a lot of serious cleaning.

" Misaki! "

" What?! " , Misaki yelled.

His brother's face looked surprised and confused as he never heard his brother yell back at him.

" Uh..nevermind...how is... ", he stumbled on his words.

" Akihiko-san? He's fine. I need to bathe him. Hasn't bathed in months...wouldn't be surprised if it was years instead. He's a creepy fucked up man anyhow, what kind of guy lives in a dump that way like a bum!? It's like a freakshow in there! , " Misaki answered with a tone of irritation.

" Misaki. Don't think ill of him. Akihiko has had it hard for awhile. "

" Have you even seen him? " , Misaki asked.

" Well...not for awhile. " , Takahiro admitted.

Wonder what awhile means, Misaki thought in his mind.

" Just do the best you can to transform him, alright, Misaki? "

"Fine "

With that, Misaki left to run to the nearest store along with his packed items. But he was beginning to have a different outlook on Akihiko.

* * *

He returned to Akihiko's apartment place with his bags, calling out Akihiko's name.

" Akihiko! I'm back! , " he called out as he closed the door behind him.

No answer. He wasn't surprised as the man didn't talk.

He walked back to the bathroom to find Akihiko crouched underneath the sink without his cloak or shirt on.

" What are you doing there? Come out. " , Misaki said and pulled him out to his feet. He sensed Akihiko was troubled.

" What's wrong? Are you alright? Did something happen? " , Misaki asked him as he held onto him.

Akihiko said nothing but he seemed to be relived now that Misaki came back.

" Alright now, time to get you and the tub cleaned up, I brought my good cleaning supplies from- "

He was stopped mid-sentence as he saw the tub had clear water.

" How did you? Well that doesn't matter now. Time to get you cleaned. Now. " , he said as he turned to Akihiko.

He ran out the bathroom.

Misaki twitched his eyebrow a few times.

The rest was history as Misaki had to chase him through the place to strip his pants off and throw him in the tub. He wouldn't have been surprised if Benny Hill was right there playing the song, " The Chase " , right then and there, laughing as he did it.  
That damn Akihiko was fast like a rabbit and made it difficult to even have him sit still.

"Sit still, godammit. " , he swore as he scrubbed the muck from Akihiko's skin and had to frequently rinse him. Akihiko acted more of a rabbit trying to escape from his owner's clutches or the hutch.

" Now then your hair is going to be- "

Then he noticed a lock of his hair was a different color. It was a light silver. He blinked a few times then looked at Akihiko closely.

" Really Akihiko?"

Akihiko neither nodded or shook his head.

" Temporary hair-dye?! "

It goes without saying that Misaki scrubbed and washed off all the black dye from Akihiko's hair like mad. He threw out all the black dyes in the house to prevent him from re-dying it on his own.

" There. You look less scary now. " , Misaki told the slumping Akihiko who was secretly cursing him for washing him.

" Akihiko. You have nice hair, the stupid black dye hid away the nice color. It's soft too. " , Misaki said as he finished brushing his hair.

Ah finally...I'm done..., Misaki said to himself.

Reality came cruelly back at him as he turned around to see the mess still there. It was going to be a long time before he could even get half of this shit cleared. He checked his watch. It was really late as it was dark outside. He should get going now, he had missed a couple days from school and he couldn't afford to be behind in his studies. Even so, there was one thought in his mind in which he did not understand,

Would Akihiko be alright by himself?

He glanced over at Akihiko who was putting back some VHS tapes and DVD's back in a box. This giant lug watches movies? He wondered which ones did he watch but he was almost afraid to find out.

" Akihiko. Do you mind if I go home now? I have to go back to school. It's been a couple of days already. " , Misaki said.

Akihiko stopped what he was doing and froze.

Misaki sighed and felt his hands.

" How about this, I come over every day from school to visit you? Would that alright? "

He nodded his head which made Misaki smile. They agreed on the time and Misaki put Akihiko to bed. This man was almost like a child but with a bizarre macabre twist.

" I'll be back tomorrow with more things. We need to clean this place, there's no reason why you should be living like this. Good night, Akihiko " , Misaki said and left.

Akihiko was left on his own once more, cold as ever. He still did not know the boy's name even though he was familiar.

He hadn't slept for one month and has not slept not even a full 5 hours for a number of years. His insomnia was that severe but he didn't care.

Now, he felt more at ease and closed his eyes to sleep.

But when he slept, someone else awakened and sat up. The same sinister smile of a madman.

" She's not all she meant to be...she's not all she's meant to be... " , the voice sung softly as he began to decide what tools would be good to sharpen the knife.

People may forget what you say or do. But.

They will never forget how you make them feel.

* * *

As Misaki rushed out the apartment to hurry home, he was stopped when a voice called out to him.

" Did you come out of Apartment 1408? " , a older man's voice asked.

Misaki turned around to see a scruffy looking man with janitor supplies who was about to mop the floors. He had a cap pulled low but looked friendly enough.

" Yes, was there something else I should know? " , Misaki questioned him. God, why is everyone so fucking paranoid about Akihiko's apartment place?

" No. Only that he's a good person at heart. " , the man replied as he dipped his mop into the bucket of water.

Eh? A good person?

" That man is yes, peculiar as the other tenants say but he's still a good man despite his frightening demeanor, " he explained and slapped the mop on the floor.

" Akihiko-san, is a good man? How so? " , Misaki pondered aloud.

" Oh? His name is Akihiko? " , the older man said with a surprised tone.

" Yes. You didn't know? "

" No. No one knows his name really. I doubt they even have the records of him living here still. They're just that afraid of him for no reason. It's silly really, why be afraid of someone when they haven't done anything to you? " , the man said as he continued mopping the floor.

Misaki stopped in his tracks and thought about how he was afraid of Akihiko for no reason either. How he referred Akihiko to his brother as a psycho killer freak. Would he be considered a judgmental person too? All the sudden, he felt guilty for judging Akihiko. But now that the man explained it, maybe Akihiko wasn't a bad person so far. He would just need to see how he is after awhile. Then he can decide.

" Thank you for explaining that. I think I have a better image of him now. " , Misaki told the man and rushed home.

The man only smiled and continued on mopping the floor as if he was dancing.

To the blood red moon.

* * *

**Forsaken Love - Chapter Three - END**

That's it for Chapter Three. Well, what do you guys think so far? Sorry for the late update. School got in the way of it . This took awhile to type up as I kept getting interrupted with various things. It wasn't fun getting home hours late because of the bus breaking down DX. I hope this chapter wasn't too gory...but trust me. It will get " better" as the story goes along. I'm looking at 10 chapters or more for this story. I don't think it will go up to 20 but I'll have to flesh out the plot first throughly to see if it needs to go up that high. This may be one of the few stories where I will keep coming back to it to revise it/re-write it and such. Akihiko is really something is he? I try not too to reveal too much in the first few chapters otherwise I'd give away too much. I know, there's even more questions. But it will come together. Think of it as a spider web. I feel I should've made Chapter Two longer but I was pressed for time. Maybe after this whole story is finished then the re-writes will start. In the mean time, enjoy these ones folks. This story will raise questions on morality and on judgment. Besides the main question, there is another one.

" What would you do in that situation ? ".

The explanation of it and the thing behind it will be near the end most probably. Oh ho ho, I feel motivated to make this story a good one. I hope at the end, I can make everyone go , " WHAT!? " . But let's not think that far ahead though. I find myself listening to classical music, symphonies to be exact. I don't know why but they just sound so thrilling, as if they build up suspense to the ultimate twist climax. Another factor that influenced the story-telling of this one. Ah, that probably sounded wrong.

But anyways, with that aside.

This concludes Chapter Three of Forsaken Love.

Now onto next!


End file.
